Its Okay For You To Cry
by Dark Shuichi
Summary: Sango's bottledup emotions cause her more grief and pain then she lets on. A horrible nightmare causes the young demon slayer to flee.Is it fair for her to keep herself in misery, or will she finally learn, that its okay to cry? (Wow this is really old! Like, high school old. It still makes me happy so many people like it!)
1. Chapter prolouge

Prologue

Naraku's malevolent laughter filled the air as a cold wind whirled about her feet. Sango quickly fastened her mask to her face as his poisonous miasma became stronger still.

"Inuyasha and the others…where are they?" The thought came aloud as she realized the sudden absence of her comrades.

Suddenly there was a horrible stench around her, so potent even she could identify it. Blood…lots of blood.

The demon slayer turned and saw a sight, that she'd never again wanted to witness.

Kohaku, her brother, standing above her fallen friends. Above his head he held his kusarigama, the end of the sickle stretched taunt from the chain. The weapon was coated in dark crimson.

" Brother…" Sango breathed from beneath the demon-bone mask concealing her nose and mouth.

The young boy grimaced, his brown eyes clouded by Naraku's evil spell. He stepped over the disembodied head of a certain half demon, and Sango felt her stomach heave. His armor matched that of his siblings, and an identical blade sat at his hip. Slowly, he moved towards her.

She watched him closely, remembering the night he'd been killed. The cries of her family and fellow slayers echoed through her mind. She could feel the arrows of the castle guards piercing her back as they had on that fateful night. The rip of metal against her skin when Kohaku had attacked her.

" S-sango… Get out of here! " Miroku struggled to his feet, clasping one hand over the gash in his stomach. In the other he held his staff, using it for balance. The young monks face was smeared with blood, one eye completely covered.

Before she could respond, Kohaku spun around, and sliced Miroku in two…

Disclaimer: Inuyasha aint mine! Its the rightful property of Rumiko Takahashi and the TV people! All characters are not mine! ( I will identify my original characters if there are any )

But this story is mine! No takey and I will not have to beat you with my frying pan of doom!

Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase review and do it nicely! This double-spacing thing is new to me ;; I hate it!

I hope you like my fan fiction!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sango sat bolt upright, her chest heaving up and down, her eyes wide with fear. As she pressed a hand to her temple, she realized that she was shaking.

It was dark and an orange-red moon could be seen just outside the small circular window to her left. It cast its eerie beams of light into the small shack. They had found it while searching for a nice place to camp. It was abandoned except for a cracked teapot and one musty futon.

Her eyes darted to the numerous shadows, apprehensive of the slightest rustle or whisper of air. Even the soft song of the crickets outside seemed ominous.

The young woman waited for her eyes to adjust, before looking around at her friends. Kagome was curled up in her sleeping bag, Shippo lying beside her like always. Inuyasha was on her other side, sitting upright against the wall, his arms folded in his sleeves. Miroku was nearest the door, also sitting up. His staff was propped up on the wall next to him.

_It was just a nightmare… They're all okay…she thought._

Despite her own comforting words, the demon slayer continued to tremble. She closed her eyes and the image of Kohaku killing Miroku came back. She opened them again, fighting away the horrid vision.

Choking on the lump in her throat, Sango shoved off the dirty blankets and stumbled towards the door. The moon seemed to laugh at her as she ran from the shack as fast as her legs would carry her.

White-hot tears burned her cheeks as she ran through the forest. Her long black hair hung down in her face, obscuring deep brown eyes blurred by sorrow. Incandescent moonbeams shot down into the foliage. Shadows seemed to grow around her, leering like evil apparitions. Her bare feet crunched down on twigs and dried leaves. Somewhere in a nearby tree, a crow let out a haunting cry.

_Kohaku… Why did you have to leave me…?_

The fresh summer breeze tickled her cheeks and dared her white robe to fly open. She felt stupid for running away in her pajamas.

Faster and faster Sango ran. It was impossible to see even without crying, so her tears made it even worse. She didn't find the large hole in the beaten path until after she'd already fallen.

Landing first on her hindquarters, she slid on the damp earth and went halfway into the gaping hole. The demon slayer had managed to grab hold of a protruding root. But how long would it hold her?

She struggled to pull herself up, but the plant broke, sending her tumbling into thick darkness.

Sango shook her head and looked up at the opening. The smell of rotten earth and musty roots engulfed her. She gasped and felt around her, trying to stand. Her ankle throbbed. She'd fallen a long way, and it was probably sprained. Her hands found a rock and she ran her fingers over it tentatively. It seemed to move beneath her touch.

She gasped as a light shone down upon her. It was a torch, held by a giant of a man. His skin was a pale grayish-green color, his eyes a vibrant yellow, his ears pointed. He was a youkai. And she was holding his foot.

"What are you doing in my parlor? " the beast snarled. He moved the torch lower so he could get a good look at his prey. The firelight gleamed off his bald scalp. "I'm talking to you wench! " The demon reached down and seized the back of her robe, yanking her up at its eye level. The creatures arms were like boulders, leathery and full of veins.

"Parlor? Oh… forgive me…I thought it was merely a rabbits hollow.." Sango stuttered, slightly nervous. This was no minor demon, and she had no weapons.

"**WHAT! **You ** Dare **insult my house! You vile human retch! " He growled angrily, baring yellow fangs. His gigantic fist clenched around a club in his other hand. "Me thinks you'll make a fine midnight snack! "

The youkai threw her down and gave a howl, an awful hideous howl. It sounded like someone was smashing two rocks together, with a person stuck in between.

Ten, maybe even twenty, more beasts emerged from the shadows. They all looked alike, and carried clubs or spears. The largest one lunged at Sango and snatched her up by the bangs. Another bent its rocky head and crunched down hard on her ankle. The bone broke with an audible crack.

" How's she taste? "

" Tender… Mmmm …Lets bake her… "

"No! I want 'er raw! "

"Liver for me!"

"I want 'er heart! "

They threw her down against the rough wall and her head struck a hard against a root. She dug her palms into the dirt and tried to push herself up.

_Damn… I don't have any weapons… And my leg's broken.._

The demons continued to argue amongst themselves behind her. This was her only chance. She had to think of a plan…

_That's it! Her only hope was the tiny pouch of poison powder concealed under her robe. If I can blind them with it I might be able to get away._

Can that be considered a cliffhanger? O.o

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine, it is the rightful property of Rumiko Takahashi. I own none of her characters or plotlines. So please don't sue me!

However this is my story, so please don't take it.

Keh like anyone would like it enough to wan t to!

Hey! Get back in your pokeball Inuyasha!

Stupid wench!

( I don't own pokeballs or bishies either…but someday! Hehe just kidding! )


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha is not mine it is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and all those who help her and work on the anime and stuffs like that.

Just as Sango reached for the pouch, the youkai spun around and glared at her. A large one with knotted black hair rushed at her, swinging its club madly. "**AHAHAHA! Dinner time! **" The slayer braced herself as he snatched the sack away and tossed it over his brawny shoulder.

"Oh no you don't!" The demons skidded to an abrupt halt as a spirit hold emerged out of nowhere. Sango searched the darkness for the attacker. Although the monsters were unable to move, one of them still had a firm grip on the demon slayer's neck. She swallowed, fighting for air, the scroll held her as well.

"That's not a very nice way to treat a lady. You really must be more respectful!"

A shadowed figure leapt down into the hole and lunged at the beasts. One by one he beat them down with a large staff until they were sprawled on the ground, unconscious. Only the one holding Sango prisoner remained, and the scroll's magic had worn off.

"Come n' get 'er tough guy! " It snarled, tightening its hold. The slayer gasped for air and struggled to free herself.

The stranger just smirked a confident smirk before tossing another spell scroll. It hit the demon's forehead and electrocuted it. Sango fell to the ground in a heap.

Again, the figure rushed at his enemy and smacked it hard on the scalp with his staff. Pow, the youkai fell down, just missing the panting girl.

" I really don't understand how you always get yourself into these messes..." he sighed and bowed his head, approaching her.

"Miroku! You're all right…" Sango found herself smiling as the monk came into full view. The moonlight barely reached down into the hollow, and what did, seemed to land only on the young man.

"And why wouldn't I be? Those were minor youkai, my lady. To someone with weapons anyway." Miroku extended his hand and helped her to rise.

Her ankle buckled and she fell forwards into his chest. She blushed. He wrapped an arm around her, nuzzling her hair with his cheek. She sucked in her breath, all her muscles tensing.

Quickly, he pulled away, still holding her by the shoulders. He searched her eyes, looking deep into them as if trying to touch her very soul. When he found no emotion, he hoped it was only the dim lighting shadowing his vision. The alternative came to mind, but he forced it away.

"Miroku… Thank you…honestly." Sango steadied herself, forcing her breathing to slow to a normal pace. His staff was icy cold against her arm and she couldn't help but shutter. "We should get back…"

The young monk smiled, regaining his usual charisma. He too was dressed in only a long white kimono and it made him slightly uncomfortable, though he didn't show it. "Of course." He kept one hand on her while stooping down to retrieve the tiny silk pouch. Then he handed it to her, "I believe this belongs to you."

Slowly, he turned and bent down so she could get on his back. The demon slayer cautiously wrapped her arms around his neck, clutching his robe.

"You sure this'll work?" The uncertainty in her voice was quite noticeable.

" Of course! Didn't you say so yourself I'm an expert at getting out of sticky situations?"

Her grip tightened, " I said you were good at _escaping_!"

"Ah well…same thing right? If those buffoons wake up we're dead!"

His words did little to build her confidence. How could he possibly be so sure of himself? Even in such a nerve-racking predicament? It was annoying as it was comforting. He'd always taken care of her before. Why was this time any different?

With new resolve, she pressed tighter to his back and felt him coil his arms tightly around her. He stepped over the limp forms of the youkai and pulled her legs up to his waist. Her kimono fell behind her, revealing her shapely legs. She blushed.

"Hold on," he grinned a cocky grin.

Tucking his staff beneath his arm, the young man seized the thick dirt wall and began to climb…

"Phew! I thought we'd never make it!" Miroku sighed as he pulled up onto the solid earth above. Careful not to drop his companion, he moved away from the hole until he was certain there would be no chance of a cave-in.

"Are you alright Lord Monk?" Sango loosened her hold on him, but he shook his head so she wouldn't try to get down.

"No resting just yet… We don't want them catching up to us…" He panted.

Legs quaking slightly, he began to trudge forwards.

They had fallen several times before reaching the surface, and they were sure the demons would wake up soon. If they hung around they'd be attacked. But if the two young adults went straight back to camp, it might endanger their companions.

"Take this and sprinkle it behind us…It…will cover our scent..." Miroku reached into his sleeve and gave her a tiny paper envelope. His legs were aching from falling and climbing, and while Sango was very svelte, she wasn't exactly light.

"Wont my poison powder work?"

"Trust me…I may not be an exterminator…but that will definitely _not _hide our trail."

Rolling her eyes doubtfully, Sango did as he said. The dust seemed to dissolve into thin air, and she wasn't even sure if it was hitting the ground. The more they walked, the harder it got for her to concentrate. She realized the mixture was dulling her senses, making her head spin.

The youkai slayer rested her head on the boys shoulder. She could feel the warmth from his neck against her face and it made her even more sleepy.

The envelope fell to the forest floor, and she drifted into peaceful darkness…

_Authors Note:_

Okay its time I act at least mildly serious…

This is the first fanfic I've put on this website and the second that I've put online. I love Inuyasha ( as well as other animes ) and I love to write so I naturally love fan fictions.

This story is kind of old but I liked it so much I decided to choose it as my premiere work.

It is also the first Miroku/Sango fic I've written so it might be really bad…

Anyway, please review. I will gladly accept any advice, constructive criticism, etc. etc. and I am really eager to hear form people.

And as always, thank you so much for reading!

(and Inuyasha growls from within his pokeball)


	4. Chapter 3

Sango was roused from her dreamless doze by the gentle beating of some kind of drum. She massaged her temples and waited for her eyes to adjust in the silver moonlight. As her senses returned to her in a wave of shock, she realized it wasn't a drum at all. But instead the beating of a heart.

"L-lord Monk---" the slayer felt as though she couldn't keep her head on correctly.

"Ssshhh!" The young man pressed a hand over her mouth, pulling her to him with his other arm. His ocean blue eyes had an eerie glow, and stood out among the shadows.

It was then that the young woman heard the crunching of twigs and leaves. The sound was drawing closer, and seemed to be coming from underneath large callused feet. Her whole body tensed and she was glad for the nearness of her friend. She was a professional demon exterminator, and she'd never failed in a job. For her, fear was a forgotten emotion. So why was she terrified?

The large distorted shadows of three youkai passed over the heads of the teens, and then vanished into the foliage. Miroku waited until the noise of their searching had vanished completely, before removing his hand.

"You didn't have to do that…You practically gagged me.." Sango's annoyance was feigned, and she only hoped he couldn't see through it.

"Please excuse my behavior. I was nervous."

The muscles in her throat tightened. He wasn't usually so serious, and it bothered her immensely. It seemed that not to long ago he'd been his normal optimistic self. "Houshi-sama…" His formal title escaped her lips in a concerned sigh. She looked up into his face and tried to make him return the gaze.

After a moment, Miroku smiled down at her in his ever-confident way. His face and clothes were smeared with dirt. His raven black hair tangled. Silver beams of moonlight fell down on him through the treetops, illuminating his eyes. "It' s nothing, don't worry. I didn't want them to find us. We'll have to stay here a little while longer, just to make sure we don't lead them to the others. How are you feeling? You weren't asleep very long."

"I'm okay…" She whispered none-to-surely and looked at the ground.

He gently lifted her chin with his thumb so he could study her eyes. But she pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine...Please don't look at me like that.."

Miroku cocked his head to the side, "Like what?" He reached for her hand. She tried to pull away again, but a pain sharp as a knife flew up her spine and made her fall over. "Sango!" the young monk helped her sit up.

"Like that! With pity! I hate it! L-let go of m-me!"

Tossing and turning madly, she choked on the words rumbling from her lips. His hold on her wrists only tightened, and she winced.

"Sango …please don't be that way…I want to help. Tell me what's wrong. Why did you run?" He whispered, concern evident on his face. Softly, slowly, he ran the back of his hand over her cheek, down her neck and arm. He clasped her hand and ran his fingers over her knuckles.

His touch made her shutter. She wanted to tell him what was wrong. To fall into his embrace and stay with him forever. Happy and safe. She didn't want Naraku, Kagura, or any one else to exist . Just her and Miroku… in a world all their own. But then… she thought of Kohaku. The scene form the nightmare came back, and she shut her eyes against it.

The young woman couldn't help but gasp when he let go of her, and instead picked up her broken leg. She whimpered as he ran his hands along her calves, feeling the abrasion. He snapped the bone back in place with his bare hands, causing her to cry out. Then he ripped off part of one of his sleeves and tied a stick to her leg with the tattered cloth.

"It should heal soon… But no battles for a while. When we get back I'll make you some tea to soothe the ache." Miroku smiled, but it was forced. Sango didn't want that smile… she wanted the real thing.

It wasn't fair. Why did he have to be so wonderful? Why did his gentle face dare her to lie to him? It didn't make sense. She'd never felt that way about anyone before… She never thought she _could_. It was plain that she was afraid of ever loving anyone again. Because those that she'd once felt so deeply for…were gone.

Again her eyes clouded with the tears she wouldn't let fall, and the young woman clasped a hand to her chest in an attempt to soothe her heartbeat.

The moonlight illuminated the entire forest now that the clouds had passed. It reflected off the rosary wrapped around his wrist. The seal for his kazana…the curse of Naraku. Would he ever be free of it? Would he ever live a normal life? Was it possible for Naraku to _truly _be defeated?

DISCLAIMER: Inuyash is not mine it is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I know this so please dont sue me!

AUTHORS NOTE:

I have two reviews! yeeeeeeeeeeeeeek it makes me so happy!

A gigantic, hyper, super, thank you to _Kathy Ryan_ and _Caramelpopcorn_ ! You guys are the absoulte coolest!

Neither of yu seemed to fond of the Prolouge, but it was meant to be a scary dream...And it was meant to be horrid! So that makes me really happy!

Thank you sooo much for you reviews!

You made me cry

_Inuyasha_-- Baka! (pokeball jiggles)


	5. Chapter 4

-1**Chapter Four**

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha is not mine, nor are the characters. They are the rightful property of Rumiko Takahashi and all the people who help her and stuffs.

"Lady Sango?" he whispered. The concern in his voice was unbearable to her, and she looked away from him, the tears flowing down her cheeks.

Her heart had broken again. Broken at the thought of never getting Kohaku back, and at the thought of wanting to forsake him and the others to be with only Miroku. It broke like a fine porcelain vase, fragile and transparent as it fell from the stand of rock which had been forged underneath it. Sango had merely needed to be pushed by just the fingertips of Naraku's power. Only a slight nudge and the vase had shattered.

She had failed her heart and all she'd held within it.

Knowing this made the tears come faster, and she cupped her face in her hands, shrouded by despair.

"Talk to me Sango… What's wrong?" Seeing her in such pain made him want to scream. He wanted to cry out for her and hold her close to him.

Ignoring the twinge of his conscious telling him not to, Miroku seized the young woman's shoulders. He pulled her to him with slight ferocity and crossed his arms over her body. His cheek found his way to the top of her head. When she tried to shove away he tightened his grip, pressing her body against his.

"Houshi-sama… What are you doing?" Her back arched against him and she was glad she wasn't facing him.

"I wont let go…Not until you say it."

"Say what?" Sango felt short of breath, and she dare not remove her hands from her face.

The young monk strengthened his hold and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Call me by my name…"

"B-but--"

"I want you to call me by my real name, Sango. No more of this lord monk bullshit.."

She heard something in his voice then, something she'd never heard before. Was it anger? No…he'd been angry and it hadn't sounded like this. His words…were almost pleading… begging… frustrated.

"M-Miroku…" Sango stopped breathing then, and she thought she would surely die.

The minute she spoke and the small gasp that lingered afterwards, tingling with desire, stopped… he spun her around to face him and kissed her. For the first time in his life, he kissed someone.

It lasted no more than ten seconds, for Sango shoved him back and blinked and choked.

"What do you--"

She couldn't finish her sentence then, because he pressed a finger to her lips to silence her. Both their faces turned red as he leaned forwards and touched the tip of his nose to hers. His warm, large hands were on her shoulders, his thumbs softly stroking the cotton of her kimono. Sango's heart began to thump so loudly, she was certain her could hear it too.

"I cant stand to see you hurting Sango… Please don't be sad. Tell me what's wrong."

Their foreheads were touching now, and he looked at her with his deep ocean eyes. His gaze--so warm and full of something she'd never seen in it until that night--both terrified and delighted her. Again she was overcome by the need to fall into his embrace. She wanted to hide in his arms and never come out again.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Well I hope you guys liked this chapter even though it was so short! Thank goodness for winter break! Without it this never would have gotten posted

I don't really know how long to make this fic. I'd at least like to have ten chapters….but ten LONG chapters!

Thank you all for your support! I've got 8 reviews! WEEEEEEEEEE!

Dark Shuichi . 


	6. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha and it's characters/plot/stuff are not mine! They most definitely do not belong to me! Because if they did I would be an amazingly creative Japanese woman named Rumiko Takahashi, and have the envy and respect of millions of fans worldwide. But this tiny little sliver in the spectrum of fan fiction is partially mine because I came up with the storyline. Just not the characters….or the problems they face…or really even the setting if you think about it….I'm done now.

Chapter 5

They stayed like that for a while, touching nose to nose in the darkness of the night. Listening to the sounds of a few crickets chirping somewhere in the distance, the wind shifting the leaves around them ever so slightly. Loudest to their ears was each others breathing, slow, deep and singed with emotion. Miroku continued to run his hands gently up and down her shoulders, all the while searching her eyes for anything at all. But in the dim moonlight all he could make out were tears.

"I'm...sorry.." Sango took a shallow breath, her entire body shaking with the strength of it. She moved away, dropping her head to her chest.

"That's not what I wanted you to say," Miroku refused to let go of her, his grip tightening again.

That was always how it was with the two of them, unfinished and closed. Well not this time. He would get her to open up to him, even if he had to use strictly physical methods. Although at the back of his mind a voice smirked that that really might not be such a bad thing after all.

At that thought he had to break his gaze, suddenly ashamed. _No…_he grimaced to himself, _That's not what this is about. She's different…this is different…Right?_

Sango stared down into her lap feeling helpless, useless, and worthless. Images from the dream continued to flash back to the forefront of her mind, and each one that did made her sobs grow louder.

Suddenly her sorrow gave way to anger. She shook away from him, clenching her fists and growling in rage. At any other time Miroku might have pointed out that she was doing an amazing impression of Inuyasha.

The demon slayer clamped her hands to either side of her head, sobbing and cursing, trying to squeeze so hard it would shove the nightmare straight out of her scalp. Neither of them had any idea what had suddenly come over her. Both wondered if she had gone insane.

"Sango! Sango stop it!" the monk cried out to her, reaching out his hand and trying to grab her shoulder again. He wanted to scream at her, shake her! Anything to wake her up again. At the same time that it scared him, he also felt an immense wave of shock and pity.

He too had been overcome by anger, more than once actually. It usually resulted in bruises for his raccoon friend, Hachi. But that had been quite a while back, at the temple in the mountains…where it was just him and Master Mushin, when the elder Monk was actually awake. That had been before he began his journey to vanquish Naraku, and _long_ before joining up with Kagome and Inuyasha. It was when he was young, with nothing but himself and his thoughts swirled in turmoil. It was when he had been alone.

_Alone…_the word echoed throughout his mind. For some reason it made him want to smile. The realization nearly knocked him over it happened so fast. Whatever had happened it had to do with Kohaku, Naraku, and the death of her family. He sent himself a mental "duh" look before approaching her again.

Sango's entire body was still heaving with sobs of rage and depression when he wrapped his arms around her again. At first she fought, trying to pull away and when that didn't work punching him in the back. He held fast, his face buried into her hair. Slowly her blows to his shoulder blades weakened, until her arms fell imply around his neck.

The 19 year old sobbed and sobbed, her tears an endless river soaking his white sleeping robe. As she calmed down she hiccupped once or twice.

Miroku stroked her hair and her back, his stomach lurching with every sound she made. There was nothing in the world worse than the sound of a woman crying.

At long last she seemed to lose all the remaining strength left in her body, and curled into an easily breathing ball in his lap. Her hands still clutched his robe tightly. He leaned back against the tree trunk behind them, arms wrapped around her still stroking her long raven hair.

The atmosphere lapsed into crickets and wind once more, and both of them silently pledged to never let go.

Authors Note:

Well you like it? I know I haven't updated in a really really long time and I'm sorry!! I just got caught up with school and yadda yadda yadda. I just finished a Nicholas Sparks novel and it put me in the mood for romance.

Thanks for the awesome reviews and bothering to read! More to come!!

- Dark Shuichi


	7. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Once again, Inuyasha and all related—well—things do not belong to me. I realize, understand, and process this information. But I am still a dorky fangirl who is finally updating her fanfiction again!

Chapter 6

_How many minutes have gone by?_ Miroku had to wonder. The two of them had been outside a long while.

He remembered how it startled him when she awoke, her breathing heavy and difficult. At first he chose to feign slumber, simply out of curiosity. He had wanted to watch her. Guilt rose from his stomach into his throat at the thought of it. _If only I'd held her right then…she wouldn't have gotten hurt._

The young woman in his lap shifted, bringing him back to reality. He looked down to find her wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. Her face was flushed.

"Sango?" he tilted his head to the side and watched her closely, again searching her eyes. They were brimming with pain.

"I'm…such…an idiot…" her words were barely audible. Sango was ashamed of her emotional outburst. Horribly, extremely ashamed. She'd lost control of her feelings, of her senses. She was supposedly trained to keep her calm. Her father would be appalled.

Miroku wrapped his arms around her again. "Would you like to tell me what the dream was about?" Sango made another very Inuyasha-like sound meaning her reply was a no.

She closed her eyes and wished for nothing more than to be away from him. Only a few moments earlier she wanted him and nothing else.

"Please? You know you'll feel much better if you talk about it," he smiled sincerely and kissed the top of her head. She blushed.

"You have to tell me something first."

Miroku's smile widened at her return to her usual mischievous self, "Okay."

Sango relaxed against him, pondering what she could ask him. Her thoughts meandered back to his cursed hand and the sadness fluttered back.

"Lord—Miroku," she corrected herself with a small smile, "What…will you do after…"

Unable to finish her sentence she looked down pointedly at the rosary wrapped around his right hand.

"I'm not exactly certain," Miroku sighed as his gaze drifted downwards as well. There was another moment of silence. He tilted his head back against the rough bark and closed his eyes.

"This curse has been in my family since my grandfather. It has only continued because the two before me failed to thwart Naraku…" he clenched his fist hard, his nails digging into his skin. Sango looked at him, deeply sorry that she had brought up the subject. She opened her mouth to stop him from continuing but he cut her off.

"I don't plan on letting Naraku get away with all the terrible sins he has committed. But…I also don't plan on giving anyone else this burden," his voice had darkened considerably. Another silence, and then he stared down at her sadly. His eyes glimmered. "One way or another, this curse will end with me."

This both was and was not what Sango had expected to hear. How could he be serious? Never had he been so…was it noble? No, she could not place the aura surrounding the young monk now. He seemed to be a different person.

The demon slayer felt her heart thumping against the inside of her chest. She knew tears were coming again and threw her arms around his neck.

"Miroku! Miroku I—I" she gasped heatedly.

_It's alright Miroku_, she wanted to say. _We'll win! We'll defeat him, and then you can have children. We __will__ win!_

But she couldn't. After her nightmare, after all the time that had passed since their journey had begun. After all the doubts and struggles…After all the pain. She could not tell him it would be alright. She couldn't tell him anything.

Miroku sighed. He was not expecting this. On the contrary, he had wanted her to joke.

'_You? Not have kids? Oh puh-leeease! That's all you ever think about!!' _Alas, that was not what came out of her mouth. His truthfulness had only brought more tears.

The moon was slinking below the dark line of the canopy now, slowly preparing to vanish to make way for the sun. All was dark and quiet. If things had turned out differently, he would have found it to be soothing.

Miroku swallowed the lump that had accumulated in his throat. He held her close once more and almost smiled. It nearly made him happy.

Sango was crying his tears for him.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Well there is FINALLY another chapter to this story!!

I am so happy that its summer and I am DETERMINED to finish up this poor story!

Thank you so much to all those who have stuck with me and waited patiently (or impatiently in Inuyasha's case) FOR ME TO GET MY BOOTY IN GEAR!

And now that I'm done stressing parts of my wee little note with all caps…bye!

Inuyasha- About time you dang awful lazy wench! (Pokeball wiggles more)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Miroku found his eyelids fluttering open, and instantly wondered why. He did not remember falling asleep. He did not remember settling Sango in the vicinity of his crossed legs, wrapping his entire body around her like a protective shell. He did not remember setting his staff down, letting go of it at all. And he especially did not remember tucking his head down to Sango's shoulder, putting his face mere inches from hers.

The young woman was curled as much as she could possibly be, folded up in a ball like a content cat. Her cheeks were dry of all the tears the monk had seen from her; her lips parted the tiniest bit with the utmost peaceful breathing of sleep.

It was very early morning, the foliage surrounding the pair emitting a yellow-green glow as the sun just barely touched upon the world. The sky was a cloudless cyan-blue. Every bad thought, horrible dream, and deadly monster from the long night had vanished from existence. The scene was the epitome of peace.

Slowly he rose, careful not to jostle Sango in the slightest. He managed to retrieve his staff while keeping his hold on her, and she hardly shifted against his chest. He carried her bridal-style and began walking leisurely back towards their campsite.

He thought back on the events of the night, from the nightmare, to the demons, to the inevitable confession regarding his future…plans. The monk found that he felt cleansed—more purified than from any spiritual ritual or undertaking.

Finally he had done it--spent time with Sango that he had not managed to ruin out of insecurity or insincerity. He was anything but insincere, now he was sure. He knew what he felt…and maybe, a little bit of what she did too.

"I'm here for you," he crooned aloud although he knew she could not hear him. "I want you to know that, Sango. It's okay…its okay for you to cry. Because when you do, I'll be here."

Miroku stretched his sore neck and then his gaze returned to the demon slayer. She was sleeping so soundly, despite his movement. Her expression was completely at ease.

Without thinking, or perhaps thinking too much, he leaned down once more. The touch of his lips against hers was the faintest brush, like a butterflies wings on the air around them. His stolen kiss. His borrowed kiss.

Miroku smiled wide. _The second of many…_

The monk looked forward again, back to the foliage. He did not see Sango's lips twitch upward in the mildest of smiles. They still tingled from what they had just received.

_The second of many…_she thought.

THE END

Authors Note: Inuyasha and its character's do not belong to moi. I have borrowed them for this little tidbit from my own imagination. Now that my storey has ended I gratefully return them to Rumiko Takahashi (until my next fic)

To my readers/reviewers: Wow this has come sooooooooo late! Thanks so very very very much to Kathy Ryan, carmalpopcorn, shadowx2468, Elizabeth Hemingway, regruBgnik, InuMaru5, Akatsukilover2010, Almandine-Azaleea, FraisesPasteque, 10Join-Fei, Xoana, and SangoXD. You guys made me finish, despite how long it has been. I have enjoyed this, and have another storey in the works that all of you might be kind enough to read as you have with this one. I will do my best to update MUCH better in the future!

Thanks,

Dark Shuichi


End file.
